


Rodney & John's Awesome Vacation

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants something. Rodney doesn't really get it, but is happy to oblige. PWP if ever there was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney & John's Awesome Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was watching [A Very British Sex Scandal](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1074218/) right before writing this story and suddenly everything in my head was "taking a holiday" and "having a wank" and um, it was an interesting mindset to battle while writing SGA. This was inspired by [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/), though it doesn't actually count towards my card.

Rodney was never excited about the prospect of taking a vacation. He certainly felt he deserved one, but the idea of the city being reduced to floating debris didn't appeal to him. He was even less enthusiastic about taking a vacation on Earth. In fact, Rodney's version of 'not enthusiastic' included some pretty colorful swearing and possibly a shattered coffee mug.

He could have handled Elizabeth, she'd use her quiet stare on him and he'd hold his own, but John...

Sheppard rolled his eyes and made some completely inane joke and leaned against Rodney's desk in his stupid, casual way and Rodney might as well have had his bags packed.

Teyla and Ronon were visiting with the Athosians, and, Sheppard told Rodney, as if it hadn't been completely obvious, that oh, yeah, he was due for some time off as well.

Rodney didn't dislike being on Earth. The sky was ever slightly the wrong shade, there were no waves outside his window and he found door handles more annoying than he remembered, but there were cheeseburgers and pizza and _oh, God, the internet_ and so, if he had to sit around helplessly imagining the twenty thousand ways everything could go horribly, terribly wrong in the C level labs alone, he might as well be doing it here.

Between late night take out, calls from Jeanie and catching up on emails skewering all the physics Nobel laureates of 2003 as well as the committee's completely blatant favoritism towards a fairly insignificant field, Rodney found himself in a sex shop.

"Is there… something you want here?" Rodney asked after Sheppard spent ten minutes wordlessly browsing items at random.

Rodney was still standing at the entrance to the store at that point, and Sheppard was pretty far away, so Rodney came closer. He was about to repeat the question when he noticed Sheppard's hand touching the plastic cover of an item proudly displayed on one of the shelves. Sheppard's eyes were fixed on it and Rodney would bet the other hand, in John's pocket, was clenched into a fist.

Rodney couldn't get his credit card out fast enough.

The shopping bag landed on the chair in their room and remained untouched for the rest of their stay on Earth. Rodney kept waiting for Sheppard to reach for it, say something, but eventually he noticed Sheppard got extra wound up thanks to the presence of the bag alone.

Three months passed on Atlantis. It was a Tuesday, or possibly a Wednesday, but most definitely not a Friday as it wasn't faux-cutlets day at the mess, when John turned his head to look at Rodney and said "do you remember where you put it?"

John was only half-wearing his boxers at this stage, laying on his stomach on Rodney's bed. He'd recently showered and his skin still smelled of that floral soap Teyla gave him.

Rodney stared for a second but then John's look took him right back to another galaxy and understanding dawned. He took his time, mouthing along John's shoulder blades before rising off the bed.

By the time he returned John was breathing heavy, eyes closed. His skin was warm, he looked like he'd been watching reruns of his favorite jerk off material behind his eyes.

Rodney laid a hand on John's back and John hummed, smile spreading across his face, sinking into the mattress.

Half an hour later, Rodney didn't know if it was John who'd chosen the dildo, or the other way around. The thing was somewhere between 'unusually large penis' and 'oh god I hope that's not going in me', in Rodney's book. It was black, which Rodney originally considered merely a wise stylistic choice, but now could appreciate for the way it contrasted with John's pale, flushed skin.

John was clutching the sheets, mouth slightly open, eyes mostly closed. His head was laying sideways on the pillow, giving Rodney a good view of John's hair already sweaty and sticking to his forehead, and the thing was only half in him. Rodney gave another push and John moaned, like Rodney had never heard before, from somewhere in the back of his throat.

After every thrust Rodney made a deliberate pause to watch John's face. He made little moans, his nostrils flared like he couldn't get enough air, and after a particularly good shove he'd squeeze his eyes shut for a moment.

When it was all the way inside, Rodney had to take a moment to appreciate the view. John's ass, with a large black circle in the center of it, thighs quivering, sweaty and panting, obviously trying to recover, to be ready for what would come next.

Rodney waited until John opened his eyes, looked at him, and nodded. He withdrew the dildo, quickly, about a third of the way and pushed it back in. John groaned, loud and open and a little hurt.

Rodney put his other hand on John's back, trying to steady him, even though the thought was ridiculous even in Rodney's own head, he wasn't sure why it felt right. John's arm shot out to grab a pillow and he pushed it against his face and his lips mumbled something against it as Rodney fucked him and fucked him with the dildo. Slower now, taking his time, letting John feel it.

"You think you can take this every night, John?" Rodney blurted without thinking. John only pushed his face harder into the pillow in response.

"Because I think you can," Rodney added. He picked up the pace of the fucking, feeling John's legs spread wider. John moaned, loudly, and his eyes flew open.

"I think maybe you've been waiting for this thing your whole life." Rodney leaned closer to John's face, even though he had no doubts John could hear him perfectly. He was determined to get John to do something, he just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"I have a well documented theory that your ass loves this thing more than you love your hair gel." Rodney twisted the dildo on the up thrust, angling it slightly to the left and John's face suddenly went still, he rose up slightly from the pillow, holding his breath, frozen, and then his mouth opened and _yes_ spilled out with a shudder in a voice Rodney barely recognized.

John didn't stop saying yes after that, probably couldn't. He moaned it again and again until it became a part of his breathing, he whimpered it once when Rodney licked down his spine as he pulled out the dildo and shouted it when Rodney pushed it in too quickly.

Rodney could tell John was close. The muscles in his back tensed a particular way and Rodney leaned in even closer and said "Now. Please now, John. I want to see you come." John's body shook and Rodney could see that John's eyelashes were wet but he couldn't tell whether it was just the sweat or something else.

"After you come, I'd really like to fuck you." Rodney said steadily into John's ear. It was true, but Rodney couldn't imagine John being physically up to it after this. Rodney's words had the desired effect, however, when John shouted, nearly arched off the bed and stayed that way for a second, maybe two, his ass contracting around the dildo, his whole body shuddering in release.

Rodney continued to fuck him, slowing down, letting him have the sensation all through the orgasm. He pulled out when John collapsed on the bed, barely conscious.

He regained the ability to speak about fifteen minutes later, mostly clean and flipped over on his back. He looked over to Rodney, sat up, cleared his throat and said, "So, would a blowjob help with that case of Smugness you've got going?"

"Oh I think after _that_, and the fact that you basically _passed out_ afterwards, we're going to have to negotiate on the number of blowjobs I'll be receiving in the near future."

John leaned his back against the wall and a slow, lazy smile spread across his face. His hair was still a mess. Rodney leaned over to press his lips against John's shoulder and John let his eyes close.

"I'll go make coffee," John said. He never did though, never even made it off the bed.

Which, ultimately, was a much better alternative to coffee.


End file.
